Accident Sad Marriage
by hadaika kazama
Summary: "Sa... Sakura-chan... Waktuku tidak banyak..."/ Aku tahu! Ayo kita Menikah di sini sekarang juga!" / Tersadar dari dimensi lain, alhasil ia justru melihat dirinya memakai cincin yang sama dengan Naruto. / "Ini apa maksudnya?". (Gak pandai bikin summary) Narusaku only!


**Oyasumi, minna-san~^^ my abal-abal fic :v**

 **Genre: Hurt/ comfort, drama, romance, friendship, fantasy**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto selamanya milik MK. Cuma pinjam chara-charanya saja.**

 **Happy reading~^^**

 **Summary** :

"Sa... Sakura-chan..."

"Sshh... Jangan bicara dulu Naruto, nanti lukamu tambah parah." Ucap Sakura yang masih berusaha keras menutup luka itu dengan kemampuannya.

"Sakura-chan... Waktuku... Tidak banyak, lho!

"Aku mengerti, kita... Kita..."

"Kita menikah sekarang juga!"

 **Accident Sad Marriage**

Chapter 01

Musim dingin sepertinya telah datang dan disambut hangat oleh rakyat Konoha Gakure. Walau musim dingin itu cukup merepotkan, tapi bagus juga untuk sejenak melupakan rasa panas matahari di musim panas.

Masyarakat Konoha nampak tenang-tenang saja usai perang shinobi tersebut. Begitu damai dan begitu tenang. Begitu juga dengan kunoichi kuat satu ini.

Ia begitu tenang menyusuri jalanan sepi di Konoha sembari bernyanyi kecil. Sekali-sekali ia meniup-niup tangannya yang seolah nyaris membeku karena ia lupa membawa sarung tangan berwarna merah kesukaannya itu.

"Dinginnya, harusnya aku pakai sarung tangan hari ini." Gerutunya kesal lalu kembali meniup-niup tangannya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat warung kecil langganan teman satu timnya itu.

"Ichiraku Ramen", begitulah tulisan yang terpampang di sana.

Wajah gadis itu langsung berubah cerah seketika dan langsung berlari kecil menuju warung ramen tersebut.

"Selamat datang." Sambut sang pemilik begitu ia duduk di kursi kosong warung tersebut. Sang gadis hanya tersenyum menanggapinya lalu menoleh ke samping.

"Wah, Sakura-chan benar-benar datang rupanya!" Seru seseorang riang begitu ia menyadari gadis yang dipanggil Sakura ini menoleh ke arahnya.

Sakura menghela napas. Yah, pemuda mana lagi yang memanggil namanya dengan panggilan 'Sakura-chan' itu selain anak ini. Sudah dipastikan seratus persen itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki, teman satu timnya yang notabene pelanggan tetap warung ramen ini dan pahlawan dunia shinobi dua tahun lalu.

Berkat usaha kerasnya itu, banyak orang di desa maupun di luar desa yang menginginkan ia menjadi hokage selanjutnya setelah Tsunade, Godaime Hokage. Namun Naruto menolaknya dengan tegas. Alasannya sederhana. Ia masih terlalu muda dan belum siap untuk mengemban tugas hokage yang cukup merepotkan itu.

Kalau Naruto sih Sakura sangat mengerti betapa malasnya pemuda rubah ini melihat tumpukan dokumen rumit yang harus segera diselesaikan. Memandangnya saja sudah membuat risih.

"Kau mau kutraktir, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto seraya menunjukkan menu warung itu.

Sakura meneliti menu itu dan menunjuk salah satu menu di kertas itu. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda berambut blonde acak-acakkan dan bermata blue shappire itu.

"Ajakan kencan lagi, nih?" Sindir Sakura dengan sedikit mengubah nada bicaranya. Naruto tertawa hambar lalu tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan hebat. Langsung tahu apa yang akau mau."

"Aku sudah mengenalmu selama 11 tahun. Apakah aku tak bisa mengenali gayamu mengajak kencan itu, hah?" Timpal Sakura.

"Hehe... Iya juga, Sakura-chan kan selalu memperhatikan aku." Ucap Naruto polos.

Sakura langsung blushing mendengarnya dan langsung memalingkan muka ke arah semangkuk ramen hangat pesanannya.

'Apa aku mulai suka Naruto? Mustahil!' Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri atas perasaan yang sudah berhari-hari membuatnya sedikit frustasi. Bingung sebenarnya mana yang harus ia pilih.

Naruto yang selalu ada di sisinya dan selalu melindunginya ataukah Sasuke yang sudah ia sukai sejak dulu.

"Ne, Sakura-chan!"

"Ng?"

"Waktu aku melawan Obito aku sempat pingsan bukan? Kalau nggak salah yang menolongku Sakura-chan. Aksi heroik apa yang dilakukan oleh tenaga rak-Aduh!" Naruto merintih kesakitan akibat Sakura yang tiba-tiba memukulnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku tenaga raksasa!" Sakura mendeathglare Naruto yang lansung membuat Naruto ngeri seketika.

"Ma... Maaf..."

"Sudahlah, kita makan saja dulu."

"Tapi punyaku sudah habis daritadi. Aku pesan lagi aja." Ucap Naruto riang lalu berteriak memesan menu yang sama seperti sebelumnya yang bahkan hingga dua mangkok lagi.

Sakura hanya menghela napas lalu terkekeh melihat tingkah laku pria penggila ramen ini.

'Tidak berubah sama sekali.' Pikir Sakura.

Malam ini saja, hanya malam ini saja. Biarkan ia menikmati makan malamnya dengan Naruto dan sejenak melupakan perasaan campur aduknya.

Dan malam itu pun akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua. Bersama canda tawa yang menyelingi acara makan itu.

"Bola kristal itu sudah kau letakkan di kamarnya?"

"Sudah tuanku."

"Bagus. Aku sangat ingin melihat hasil akhirnya nanti. Uji coba hasil jutsu terbaruku."

Chapter 01 End

 **Tbc... ('-'")**

 **Aurhor: Terlalu klise, nih. Lol? Aneh? Hmm... sudah kuduga -_-. Any review~^^?**


End file.
